


以爱之名

by Bobule



Series: 以爱之名 [1]
Category: Dark Blue Kiss
Genre: M/M, 女装play, 未成年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 小孩长大了，可以吃了(*¯︶¯*)
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, 林阳/郑明心
Series: 以爱之名 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569928
Kudos: 10





	以爱之名

**Author's Note:**

> 请避雷  
> 叔侄梗，女装play，切开黑

以爱之名 下

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

这几天的郑家开始忙碌起来，原本空荡荡的院子里挤满了人，略显清冷的家挂上了彩灯和挂带  
郑明心在书房窗口看着外面的人在修剪着花园，再过两天就是他的生日了，十八岁，他要踏进这个成年的世界了  
而他，等这一天也很久了  
“在看什么”  
熟悉的温暖从背后拥住他，林阳靠在他耳边轻问  
郑明心转身抱着他的脖子蹭了蹭  
“怎么了”林阳揉了揉他的脑袋，语气无限温柔  
“烦…”  
“烦什么？”  
“太多人了……”  
知道小孩不喜欢人多，可是十八岁是他的成人礼，有些事情他也是时候要接触了  
“过几天就好了”  
“你那天要陪我一整天”郑明心嘟囔着嘴唇在林阳脖子上轻轻点点  
“好，我一定陪你”林阳感受到郑明心逐渐急促的呼吸声，大手探进了郑明心的裤子里摸索  
“呃…呃嗯！”郑明心抱着林阳紧紧的靠着他“叔叔…叔叔！”  
“我在”林阳亲吻着他的发端，手上的动作更加快速  
“呃！嗯！”  
重重的呼吸打在林阳脖子上，过了一会郑明心从裤子里拿出了小手帕给林阳细细的擦拭着  
“生日那天…我有礼物要送给你”  
“嗯？那天不应该是你收礼物吗？”  
“那你要不要”  
“要，当然要了”  
两人温存了会儿 林阳就被助理喊走了  
郑明心一个人坐在沙发上发呆  
“kokoko”  
郑明心回神，看向门口  
“表哥”  
郑明心微微皱了皱眉头，这两年这些人时不时的就出现来烦着自己，不是跟他说林阳的坏话，就是来灌输自己要除掉林阳拿回郑家的实权  
或许是一次两次的退让让他们觉得自己是好拿捏的，最近已经开始试图给自己房间里塞人  
烦  
不如就..给个教训给他们？  
郑明心笑了笑，朝门口的人招了招手“过来”  
来人眼睛一亮，立刻跑到郑明心身边做到他旁边的沙发上，郑明心嘴角僵硬了一秒，随即更加温和“怎么上来了？”  
“想见表哥了”  
“是嘛…”郑明心眯了眯眼“我也想你了”  
女孩脸上一红，随即笑得更加羞涩  
“平时没留意，如今看来，表妹果然是美人”郑明心上手，将她的头发微微往耳后放“看来是我疏忽了”  
表妹内心咚咚咚的打着鼓，看着郑明心的眼神越发裸露  
她想起自己父亲交给自己的任务，只要自己能爬上床，这诺大的郑家，起码有一半是自己的了  
她也不在乎什么兄妹乱.伦，反正郑明心和林阳之间的事，在这圈子里已经不是什么秘密了，他们都不怕，她又有何怕  
“你知道后花园的那间小房子吗？”郑明心问  
“知道”表妹点点头，那房子在后花园的迷宫后面，比较偏僻  
“那，后天晚上，不知道表妹愿不愿意陪我去那里赏赏月亮？”  
来了，是要来了吗“愿意的！愿意的”  
“那后天晚上九点，我们在那小房子里不见不散哦”  
“好好好”  
目送表妹的离开，郑明心的笑容立刻冷了下来，拿出手机给阿塔潘发了什么，然后就喊了人来  
“少爷？”  
“这沙发扔了”  
“啊？”  
“没听懂？”  
“不是不是”  
在这样表面无事，实则波涛暗涌的氛围里，迎来了郑明心的生日  
那天早上郑明心是从林阳怀里醒过来的，看着林阳睡着也皱着的眉头，郑明心拿手指轻轻按了按  
只这一碰，林阳就醒了  
林阳握着郑明心的手放在胸口，笑着朝他说“生日快乐”  
郑明心笑嘻嘻的抱着他，送上自己的唇“..嗯，同乐”  
林阳还要处理日常的事务，所以还是要去书房里待着，阿塔潘过了中午后就跟着钟鹏来了，两人悄咪咪的拿着一车的东西往后花园跑  
钟鹏看着他们跑了，摇摇头，往楼上的书房走，他知道那里面都是些什么东西，小少爷也不知道要拿那些东西捉弄谁  
坐在书房正好能看到后花园的情况，钟鹏看着两个人把东西搬进房里，钟鹏眼力好，看到那些墙壁上还砸了几个洞，正好可以镶嵌那几个带门的笼子，他们还用螺丝钉钉死了，保证里面的那些东西一定能跑进房间里  
想到那笼子里的东西，钟鹏打了个颤  
“你不管管你家小孩？他那些东西可是会吓死人的”  
林阳头都没抬，直接回“他长大了，想做什么我不妨碍”  
“行叭”  
郑家真正的继承人长大了，这对于业界也是一件大事，这郑家是会换一个人掌舵呢，还是继续由林阳把持呢，这都会影响往后的合作  
不过当郑明心跟着林阳出现的时候，大家隐隐约约想到了另外的可能性  
看看这被林阳保护的很好的孩子，这么多年就没有出现在人前过，这也是他们第一次见到他本人，被林阳牵着手走出来，两人穿着相似的西服，拿着酒杯，郑明心乖巧的跟着林阳到处认人，两人说是叔侄，其实更像情侣  
在场的人对于这种情况也不见得多怪，林阳在圈里属于钻石王老五，可这么多年来却没有传出过任何的绯闻，出入场合也没有女伴，加上郑家的那些亲戚有意无意间放出来的消息，到今来看，那样乖那样好的郑明心是被林阳当成自己的所有物来养着了  
不奇怪，这圈子里还有更可怕的，何况他们两又不是亲生的  
“好累啊”郑明心勾了勾林阳的手“我想休息了”  
“乖，还剩一点就认完了”  
“好吧”  
继续笑着认人，其实郑明心不喜欢这种场合，那些人脸上对你笑的亲切，其实私底下不知道想他怎么死的，他也知道那些人放出来的消息，林阳不跟他说却不代表没有人跑来和他嚼舌根，他自己虽不在意，但是一想到还要和他们假仁假义就觉得恶心  
只是林阳希望他出来认认人，他也没法子拒绝，他知道林阳是想要自己逐步接手事务，但是他更想由林阳继续工作，毕竟他志不在此  
好不容易人认完了，在大家的注视下切了那个蛋糕，郑明心就遁了，留下林阳一个人应付  
郑明心和阿塔潘跑到后花园，见到了屋前正在张望的妹妹  
“还真来了”  
“怎么样？要继续吗？”阿塔潘问  
“继续啊，她要来送人头，我岂有不接的理由”说完，郑明心走了出去  
“表妹”  
“表哥！”表妹惊喜的回头，还以为他不来了呢  
“抱歉，我来晚了”  
“没有，我也是刚来”  
“那我们，进去吧？”  
“嗯，好”  
表妹跟着郑明心慢慢走近小屋，郑明心开了门“表妹，你先进”  
“谢谢表哥”  
屋里有些黑，表妹顿了顿脚步“表…啊！”  
表妹觉得背后一个用力，就被人推了进去，砰一声，门被关上了，还有落锁的声音  
“表哥！表哥啊！！！你开门啊！你开门！”  
“表妹，表哥给你准备了个惊喜，你好好享受”说着对阿塔潘点点头，阿塔潘立刻把笼子的门打开，放出了里面的东西  
“啊啊啊啊啊救命！救命啊！啊啊啊啊啊郑明心！郑明心你个变态！啊啊啊啊，救命！不要过来！啊啊啊啊郑明心你放我出去啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊！”  
听着里面的尖叫，郑明心面无表情  
周围的护卫听到尖叫声跑了过来  
“少爷？”  
“你们在这里守着，不许别的人进后花园，明天早上，再把她送过去给二叔”  
“这…”  
“怎么？我喊不动你们了？”郑明心撇了他们一眼“还是你们要一起进去陪她？”  
护卫们对看一眼，选择了沉默  
“呵”郑明心冷笑一声，然后待着阿塔潘离开，剩下的护卫略一思索，然后跑到了后花园的各个出入口守着不许任何人进入  
郑明心回了大宅，那是整个家里最安静的地方了，毕竟那是他们的住的地方，他们不会让那些人进入大宅，怕他们放了些什么不该放的东西  
“东西我放在你房间里了，你自己去看看吧”阿塔潘摊在沙发上“对了，我今天住你家可以吧？”  
“可以”郑明心看了他一眼，知道他打什么算盘，稍一思索，还是出口提醒“你别玩太过了”  
“我是那种人吗”阿塔潘摆摆手“我有分寸的”  
“那我不管你了”  
“行行行，走吧走吧”  
郑明心上了楼回了自己的房间，床上放着一个白色的礼盒，但是好像有点大，郑明心觉得他叫阿塔潘买的东西应该不至于拿个这么大的盒子  
打开，郑明心表情略有些僵硬  
拿起来一看，郑明心失笑，没想到阿塔潘的恶作剧有一天会用到自己身上  
「生日礼物，不用谢我(*¯︶¯*)」  
郑明心闻到了衣服上面的香味——阿塔潘还给他洗好了。把衣服摊在床上，是一套学生妹的校服，还配上了黑色的丝袜和一双小白鞋  
他的叔叔会喜欢吗？郑明心笑了笑，然后拿起所有的东西进了浴室  
林阳送走了所有的宾客，正准备上楼，大宅里负责安检的总负责拦住了他的去路  
“先生，少爷他在后花园把表小姐关起来了”  
“关起来了？”  
“是的，而且还…还放了些蛇虫鼠蚁进去，表小姐现在在里面快没声了”  
“少爷怎么说的？”  
“少爷说明天早上才能把人放出来，然后给二老爷送过去”  
“他们不知道表小姐在那里吗？没去找？”  
“……没有，还..还挺高兴的…好像是知道表小姐约了少爷”  
“呵”林阳知道怎么回事了，想起钟鹏跟自己说的那些话，摆摆手“没事，那些东西没毒，心心把那些东西的牙都拔了，最多就是吓一吓人，你们按照少爷的话做就是了”  
“是”  
上了楼，进了郑明心的房间没见到人，听到了浴室里的水声，林阳脱下了外套坐在沙发上，看着助理给自己发过来的文件  
水声停了，等了一会浴室开了门，林阳抬头，然后一愣  
郑明心被林阳养的白嫩，虽然被逼着去学习些防身的武艺但是依旧显瘦不太壮，此时他身穿着一套学生妹的校服，白色的衬衣上面打着黑色的领带，下面一条蓝黑色的百褶裙，修长的腿套上了黑色的丝袜，头发上还夹了个粉红色的小夹子  
就像个女孩子一样  
林阳勾勾嘴角笑了，双腿交叉背靠沙发的看着他，毫不掩饰的目光上下打量，拿手松了松自己的领结，解开了第一个扣子。  
原本还有些忐忑的郑明心松了口气——他的叔叔很喜欢呢  
郑明心慢慢走过去，把膝盖搭在新买的沙发上，林阳的手顺着郑明心的大腿往上摸  
“嘻”郑明心搭着林阳的肩膀，一跨，就坐在了林阳的大腿上  
郑明心扫了扫林阳的头发，轻抚着林阳的脸，从眼睛，到鼻子，到嘴唇  
郑明心低头，轻轻含着林阳的唇吸吮，发出阵阵水声  
他们两贴的很紧，所以郑明心轻易就发现了林阳越发兴奋的东西  
“喜..喜欢吗”郑明心喘着气问  
“太喜欢了”林阳哑着声回答，然后吻上了郑明心的脖子，含着他的喉结轻舔，手还不安分的拉起了郑明心的衬衣  
郑明心抱着他的脖子，仰着头眼神迷离  
裙子下的大手抚上了昂扬的性器，上下撸动，林阳的唇从脖子移到郑明心的胸前，隔着衬衫轻舔，打湿了郑明心的衬衣。郑明心微微向上，就着林阳的位置，小手解开林阳的纽扣，然后伸进去抚摸着  
“叔叔…叔叔..我难受…”  
低头舔着的人抬头，看见郑明心眼框里的生理泪水打着转略显可怜  
“抱紧我”林阳哑着嗓子，托起了郑明心的翘臀，走到床边将他温柔的放到床上  
郑明心躺在床上，裙子被掀开露出里面的小裤裤  
“叔叔～”郑明心张开手看他，像个孩子一样  
林阳脱下自己的衬衣，解开皮带栖身向前，搂着郑明心的腰，像只饿狼一样，狠狠的吻上那已经红红的嘴唇  
林阳的手粗暴的扯开郑明心的领带，用力扯开他的衬衣，衣服上的扣子崩向四方  
林阳在他白皙的肌肤上留下了一个又一个印记，嘴唇从胸口一直往下，亲吻过他的腹肌，然后将那昂扬含进嘴里吞吐着  
那样的快感郑明心早已领略过，他微微抬高自己的腰想要更加贴合，那样的温热让他欲罢不能  
林阳的手往郑明心的后面探，意外的竟有些湿润  
林阳诧异的看向咬着手背的郑明心  
“我…我自己玩过了…”  
林阳一笑将他整个人翻转过来，把他的两手用领带固定在身后，虽然如此，还是给郑明心的肚子下垫了个枕头  
“撕拉”  
郑明心觉得后面一凉，原本就脆弱不堪的丝袜在林阳手下瞬间就变成了破布，露出了后面的秘密花园  
林阳探了根手指进去，很流畅，再加一根进去，就听到了郑明心不舒服的哼哼声  
林阳从床头柜里拿出了根按摩棒，套上了安全套，然后对着那个小穴进发  
“唔！哼哼…”  
第一次被开拓的身子总是僵硬的，郑明心即使已经自己做过清洁却依旧会害怕  
“放松，等一下还有更大的呢”  
“唔”郑明心紧咬着下唇，努力调整呼吸，按摩棒的前端很快就进去了，林阳缓慢的推进，怕弄伤了郑明心。  
好不容易一整根没进去，林阳还停了一会让他适应，等他没那么僵硬了便开启了开关  
“嗷嗷，嗯哼！喵嗷…”小穴里的震动让郑明心不自觉的的乱动，可是手被绑了起来，他的脚也被控制住，他完全反抗不了，只能任由体内的那根东西在自己的身体内肆意  
林阳逐渐加大力度，然后在他体内寻找着那个会让郑明心欲仙欲死的地方  
“啊啊，啊那里，啊不行…”郑明心颤抖了一下，林阳掩下眼底的笑意，然后使坏的专门攻击那里  
根本禁不起挑拨的人很快就射了，喘息着趴在床上，眼神迷离  
林阳扔开了按摩棒，套上了安全套，将已经硬得发疼的肉棒抵在还无法闭合的穴口处，一个挺身就将自己的全部放进了郑明心体内  
“呜哼哼…叔叔..呜呜，你欺负人…”  
林阳俯身亲吻着郑明心的背部，一手扶摸上郑明心又开始挺立的下体“对，叔叔只欺负你”  
说着，林阳开始动了起来  
身下的人开始不自觉的嘤咛起来，但是很快又在这样的动作里找到快感，生理泪水止不住的往外流，后面酥酥麻麻的快感席卷了他的感官，到最后他只能遵循自己的本能扭动着腰配合着林阳的动作  
林阳解开了他的领带，将他翻转过来，这样的刺激让郑明心叫喊出声，搂着林阳的脖子随着他的动作上下运动  
“呜..叔叔..呜好了…好了..不行了啦..”  
“快好了快好了”林阳抱着他哄着，嘴唇亲吻着他的眼睛，尝到了咸咸的味道  
林阳搂着他的脖子，在郑明心的脖子上留下一串串属于自己的标记  
“叔叔，呜，真的..真的不行了...”  
“好，好，我们一起”林阳手握着郑明心的性器上下爱抚，一边加快速度，在郑明心的呻吟声里共同攀上高峰  
林阳趴在郑明心身上还有些失神，抬头看向也是失神着的郑明心，内心一片满足。  
他终于得到他了，一个完完整整的他  
林阳搂着他翻了个身，让郑明心趴在自己身上，他亲吻着郑明心的发旋，手安抚着郑明心的背，如同安抚猫咪一样  
“叔叔…”  
“嗯？”  
“你不会离开我的吧”  
“…永远不会”

——END


End file.
